This invention relates to a catheter guide device and more particularly a catheter guide with novel closure means for use in inserting a catheter tube through a urethra into a bladder.
Urethral catheters are well-known medical instruments utilized to remove urine from the bladder for various medical purposes. A urethra catheter is a long, thin, flexible and sterile tubulation which is inserted into the urethra to progress past the trigone muscle and into the bladder to withdraw urine therefrom.
It is of extreme importance that the catheter is sterile as it enters the bladder to prevent the transmission of harmful bacteria to the patient from a contaminated instrument. The catheter can become contaminated by harmful bacteria that is present at the fossa navicularis or outer end of a urethra.
It is also desirable that the catheter is lubricated in such a way so that it can be pushed easily and comfortably through the urethra into the bladder.
In the past, it has been difficult if not impossible to prevent the catheter from being contaminated by the bacteria which are present at the fossa navicularis or outer end of a urethra when passing therethrough. It has also been difficult to sufficiently lubricate the catheter in such a way as to avoid contamination. If the catheter is lubricated before it is inserted into the catheter guide it can become contaminated in the process of lubrication.
Although, such prior art devices as shown in Canadian Pat. No. 1,152,837 have attempted to solve this problem, none have been totally successful.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved catheter guide having flexible closure means to allow lubrication of the catheter and to prevent contamination of the catheter.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide a simple and economical one-piece catheter guide that is of a predetermined length in excess of the outer end of the urethra, with resilient flexible closure means.
It is a further object of this invention to provide said closure means capable of being manipulated in a first open position that allows the insertion of lubricating material for the catheter, and a second closed position as the catheter guide enters the outer end of the urethra and a third open position that allows the catheter to travel through the guide into the urethra to the bladder virtually free of contaminates.